


Zusammen gefangen

by Jessica_Graves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Animal Transformation, Gay Sex, Genderswap, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Grindelwald hält sich Percival als Hauskater... Eines Tages kommt er mit einer weiteren Katze an.





	Zusammen gefangen

**Author's Note:**

> Thema 8 der 50-Oneshots-Challenge
> 
> WARNUNG:
> 
> 1.: Sex in Tiergestalt...  
> 2.: Fragwürdige Zustimmung zum Sex   
> 3.: Alpha/Omega  
> 4.: Geschlechterwechsel  
> 5.: Gefangenschaft

Percival ließ unzufrieden den langen Katzenschwanz durch die Luft peitschen. Er saß auf einem Sofa in seinem edel eingerichteten Wohnzimmer. Doch er war nicht mehr Herr dieser Wohnung. Ein anderer hatte nun dieses kleine Reich übernommen, ihn überlistet und in eine Katzengestalt gezwungen und nun saß Percival tagein, tagaus hier und wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah. Anfangs hatte er sich noch gesträubt gegen seine neue Erscheinung. Er war kein Animagus, er hatte sich nie in ein anderes Tier verwandelt. Dass Gellert Grindelwald es für amüsant zu halten schien, sich Percival als Haustier zu halten, stieß ihm so sauer auf, dass er kurz davor war, einen Haarball hervor zu würgen. Doch er riss sich zusammen.   
Die Langeweile machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er hatte bereits alles versucht, um wieder aus dieser Gestalt erlöst zu werden. Grindelwald war so klug gewesen, sein Büro abzuriegeln und Percival war in dieser Gestalt all seiner Zauberkraft beraubt, sodass er nur die tierischen Fähigkeiten nutze konnte. Als er erkannt hatte, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, aus eigener Kraft der Gestalt des Tieres zu entfliehen, hatte er bei Grindelwald alle Register gezogen. Der Mann kehrte jeden Abend nach Hause zurück, getarnt hinter Percivals eigentlichem Äußeren. Percival hatte ihn schon angegriffen, angemaunzt, er war sogar so tief gesunken, sich mit einem Schnurren auf seinem Schoß zusammenzurollen oder weinerlich flehend zu miauen. Nichts. Grindelwald schien alles, was er tat, nur noch weiter zu amüsieren. Und Percival schwor sich, ihn langsam und qualvoll zu töten, sobald er seine eigene Gestalt wiederhatte.   
Mitten in die schönsten Mordfantasien versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Grindelwald erneut eintrat. Erst, als ein weinerliches Miauen ertönte, zuckten seine Ohren und er hob den Kopf. Grindelwald hielt eine Katze am Nacken gepackt, mit ebenso schwarzem Fell wie jenem, das Percival trug. Nur hatte sie dazu einen weißen Latz und weiße Pfoten. Er reckte den Kopf weiter und betrachtete sie neugierig. Sie war zierlich gebaut, ein wenig kleiner als er. Sie wirkte abgemagert.   
Grindelwald setzte sie ungerührt neben Percival auf dem Sofa ab. „Ein wenig Gesellschaft“, sagte er und wandte sich der Küche zu. Percival schnupperte. Der Duft der Katze kam ihm bekannt vor. Sie war neben ihm zitternd zusammengesunken und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er bemerkte das silberne Halsband, das ihr umgelegt war. Es war mit Runen übersäht. Ein Bann lag darauf, der ihre Kräfte unterdrücken sollte. Also ein Kniesel?  
Er selbst konnte in dieser Gestalt nicht zaubern. Es konnte sich also nicht um eine Hexe handeln.   
Weil er bemerkte, wie panisch die junge Katze war – sie war ja beinahe noch ein Kätzchen -, schmiegte er sich mit dem Kopf gegen sie und begann, beruhigend zu schnurren.   
Er hörte, wie Grindelwald zum Kühlschrank ging, nahm wahr, wie er die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss und dann zurückkehrte.   
„Dachte ich’s mir doch“, sagte Grindelwald grinsend, während er das Schauspiel auf dem Sofa beobachtete, „Es ist unnötig, zu erwähnen, dass ihr euch bereits kennt, nehme ich an? Dann brauche ich euch nicht einander vorzustellen.“ Er schwenkte das Glas Wein, das er in Händen hielt und machte sich auf den Weg zu Percivals Büro. „Sei vorsichtig, Graves. Unser Gast ist ein wenig… explosiv.“ Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz und verschwand.   
Percival hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.   
Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen der Katze zu. Ihr Duft… Wo hatte er den schon mal gerochen? Er kam nicht darauf, aber es war ein vertrauter Geruch. Ein Gefühl davon, sich um jemanden zu sorgen. Jemanden zu beschützen… Es sickerte langsam zu ihm durch und er hob einen Augenblick den Kopf. Das konnte unmöglich sein.   
Credence?  
Wieso hatte Grindelwald ihn verwandelt? Was meinte er damit, dass der Junge explosiv war? Und wieso eine Katzengestalt und nicht ein Kater, so wie er?  
Grindelwalds kranker Humor strengte ihn an. Er blickte zu der zitternden Katzengestalt hinunter, die ihn verängstigt ansah und beobachtete die Aufregung in ihren Augen. Credence konnte noch nicht lang in dieser Gestalt sein, er wirkte unheimlich aufgewühlt. Als Percival sich weiter zurückzog und sich aus der liegenden Position wiederaufrichtete, miaute Credence flehend. Seine Stimme klang weinerlich und ängstlich. Percival antwortete mit einem sanften Grollen, das aus seiner Kehle drang und in ein warmes Schnurren überging. Er ließ Credence nicht aus den Augen, der das Gesicht nun ins Kissen drückte, als versuchte er, sich seine Situation wegzudenken. Sein Zittern wurde stärker. Es wandelte sich zu einem Beben. Das war nicht gut. Wenn sich der Junge weiter so hineinsteigerte, würde er bald hyperventilieren und am Ende ohnmächtig werden.   
Percival begann wieder mit dem beruhigenden Schnurren, legte sich neben ihn und leckte ihm aus einem Katzeninstinkt heraus das Nackenfell.   
Er bemerkte, das Credence ruhiger wurde. Das Beben ließ nach und er hörte auf, die Schnauze ins Sofa zu drücken. Stattdessen drehte er den Kopf und sah Percival fragend an. Percival war sich nicht sicher, ob der Junge ihn erkannte, oder ob er ihn nur für einen überaus fürsorglichen Stubenkater hielt. Doch er bemerkte, dass Credence zaghaft mit Schnurren begonnen hatte und so fuhr Percival damit fort, ihm das Fell zu lecken und glitt mit der Zunge über sein Gesicht. Das Schnurren verstärkte sich und seine Ohren zuckten aufgeregt. Es war eine andere Art von Aufregung. Keine nervöse Angst. Viel mehr ein neugieriges Beobachten der Dinge, die Percival tat. 

*

Die Tage vergingen in Ungewissheit, doch wenigstens war Percival nun nicht mehr allein. Er war nicht glücklich darüber, dass Grindelwald nun auch Credence hierhergebracht hatte und er verstand den Grund dafür nicht. Sicher, der arme Junge hatte magisches Blut in den Adern, aber er kannte diese Welt nicht und deshalb fiel es ihm um einiges schwerer, mit seiner jetzigen Situation umzugehen. Trotzdem musste Percival sich eingestehen, dass sein Gemütszustand dem Wahnsinn, der sich seiner bemächtigen wollte, besser standhalten konnte, seit er in Gesellschaft war. Sie konnten sich nicht unterhalten, weil ihnen dafür die Fähigkeit zu Sprechen fehlte, aber beide lernten schnell, sich mithilfe ihrer Körpersprache auszutauschen.   
Credence war wirklich in eine ausgesprochen hübsche Katzengestalt gesteckt worden. Anders als Percival, dessen Schläfen selbst als Kater grau meliert waren, glänzte seines vor jugendlichem Elan und sein zierlicher Körperbau stand der Katzendame überaus gut. Es fiel Percival nicht schwer, seine Gesellschaft zu suchen und Credence schien die Anwesenheit des älteren Katers offensichtlich ebenso gut zu tun. Seine nervöse Grundstimmung wandelte sich über die Tage in Entspannung und Vertrauen und solange Grindelwald nicht da war, hatten sie eine recht schöne Zeit. 

Dann kam irgendwann ein Morgen, an dem Percival durch einen eigentümlich süßlichen, lockenden Duft geweckt wurde. Er streckte sich auf der Fensterbank, auf der er die Nacht über gelegen hatte und hob verschlafen aber neugierig den Kopf.   
Er erblickte Credence auf dem Sofa liegend, eingerollt und ebenfalls tief schlafend. Sonst war alles still. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass Grindelwald das Haus schon lange verlassen hatte.   
Percival gähnte, ließ die Pfoten ein wenig spielen, fuhr probeweise die Krallen aus und wieder ein und erhob sich dann. Er sprang vom Fenstersims elegant hinunter auf den Wohnzimmerboden und lief langsam umher, um den Ursprung des Geruchs auszumachen. Er musste nicht lang suchen. Die Quelle kam vom Sofa her und als Percival geräuschlos neben Credence aufs Polster sprang, wusste er, dass die Katzendame diesen Duft aussandte. Er trat ein wenig näher heran. Der Duft zeigte bereits Wirkung. Percival fühlte, wie sein Katerkörper in Wallung geriet. Es kribbelte in seinen Pfoten, in seiner Brust und in seinem Unterleib. Percival fühlte sich mehr und mehr berauscht, während er den Geruch tief einatmete und merkte am Rande, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Es zog ihn unwiederbringlich zu der Katze hin, als würde sie ihn näher ziehen. Er stieg über sie, sodass sie zwischen seinen Pfoten lag und leckte ihr übers Gesicht, um Credence zu wecken.   
Der Junge blinzelte und fuhr dann sichtbar zusammen, während er zu Percival hinaufstarrte, der ihm so nah war. Es benötigte einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, damit Percival sich wieder zurückzog und sich neben Credence hinsetzte. Aufmerksam schaute er ihn an und schnupperte dann demonstrativ in der Luft, um Credence mitzuteilen, was er bemerkt hatte.   
Credence blinzelte, schnupperte ebenfalls und reagierte dann mit einem leisen Miauen, das sonderbar klang, wie eine Mischung aus Flehen und einer Entschuldigung. Er rappelte sich auf, wich Percivals Blick aus und sprang vom Sofa, als wollte er fliehen. Dabei nahm er auch den wunderbaren Duft mit sich. Percival konnte nicht anders, er musste ihm folgen. Tief in ihm war ein raubtierhaftes Verlangen erwacht, ein starker Trieb, der ihn zu Credence hinzog. Zu dem Duft hinzog.   
Credence war flink. Er verschwand im Schlafzimmer und noch während Percival ihm folgte, kroch er unters Bett, als könnte er sich dort verstecken. Unschlüssig blieb Percival vor dem Bett stehen. Der Duft war verführerisch, aber ein Teil von ihm konnte noch klar genug denken, um Credence nicht zu bedrängen. Er maunzte vertrauenserweckend, während er sich flach auf den Boden legte und zu Credence hinblickte, dessen Augen ihn verrieten. Sie reflektierten das Licht und waren das einzige, was Percival in der Dunkelheit unter dem Bett ausmachen konnte. Er miaute erneut. Credence kam nicht näher, doch er schien sich zu winden. Eine Unruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, die dazu führte, dass er sich in dem wenigen Platz, den er hatte, herumrollte. Er begann ein Schnurren, das in einem weiteren flehenden Miauen endete, während er die Pfoten in den Holzlattenrost über sich krallte.   
Percival beobachtete ihn eine Weile dabei, wie er sich wand und herumrollte, als würde ihn etwas quälen. Doch da Credence keine Anstalten machte, unter dem Bett hervorzukommen, beschloss Percival, all seine Widerstandskraft zusammenzunehmen und ihm seinen Freiraum zu lassen. Er zwang sich, zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, sprang dort auf den Fenstersims und schaute hinaus. Er musste sich ablenken. Der Geruch hing in der ganzen Wohnung. Er machte ihn kribbelig, aufgeregt, rastlos.   
Percival ließ seinen Schwanz durch die Luft sirren.  
Seine Ohren zuckten, als er neuerliches Miauen hörte. Es klang ein wenig lauter, ein wenig verzweifelter. Nicht so, als wäre Credence in Gefahr… doch flehend und verlangend genug, dass Percival nicht aufhören konnte, zuzuhören.   
Seine Widerstandskraft versagte. Percival sprang vom Fenstersims herunter, ging zurück zum Schlafzimmer, wo der Geruch so intensiv war, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug und fand Credence auf dem Bett liegend wieder, wo er sich herumrollte. Sein Schwanz zuckte unkontrolliert, die Krallen fuhren durch die sauberen Laken, hakten sich ein, krallten sich fest.   
Percival sprang mit einem eleganten Satz hinter ihm aufs Bett. Credence sah angestrengt aus. Schwitzend, heftig atmend und angespannt. Direkt vor Percival reckte sich sein Hintern in die Höhe. Ein Schwall Flüssigkeit drang aus seinem Eingang. Percivals Nase zuckte, als er bemerkte, dass der Duft dort am stärksten war. Er schaltete Percivals Gehirn aus, ließ seinen Trieb stärker werden, ließ seine Männlichkeit deutlich anschwellen. Der Kater streckte das Gesicht vor und leckte über den feuchten Eingang. Ein flehendes Miauen ertönte, das Percival zusätzlich erregte. Credence schien so in der Hitze gefangen zu sein, die ihn eingenommen hatte, dass er sich gegen das, was mit seinem Körper geschah, gar nicht wehren konnte. Er war seinen Hormonen und dem, was sie mit ihm taten, hilflos ausgeliefert.   
Percival fühlte seinen Instinkt, der ihn dazu überreden wollte, sich den Jungen zu nehmen. Er wollte widersprechen, wollte sich zurückziehen, aber ein weiteres flehendes Miauen ertönte und hilflos schaute Credence zu ihm auf. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, durchlief Percival ein wohliges Kribbeln und er fühlte, dass seine klaren Gedanken mehr und mehr in den Hintergrund gerieten.   
Credence brauchte das, redete er sich ein. Credence verlangte danach. Percival wollte ihm nur helfen.  
Während Percival mithilfe dieser Gedanken sein schlechtes Gewissen überwand, hatte sein Instinkt bereits die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen. Er stieg auf Credence drauf, presste die Vorderpfoten auf seine Schulterblätter, drückte ihn hinunter und im nächsten Moment war er in ihn eingedrungen. Der Rausch, der ihn gefangen hielt, benebelte seinen Geist und am Rande nahm er ein weiteres wimmerndes Miauen wahr, als er sich tief in die feuchte Enge schob, die ihn umgab.   
Percival wünschte sich, dass es nicht soweit gekommen wäre. Am Rande hörte er noch immer sein Gewissen, seine Vernunft, die ihm sagte, dass er sich den Jungen ungefragt nahm... wegen niederer Instinkte, gegen die er nicht die Kraft hatte, sich zu wehren. Aber er konnte sich nicht schäbig fühlen. Es war zu betörend. Das verlangende Miauen, das aus Credences hübscher Katzenkehle klang, war so verführerisch, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, sich ihm zu wiedersetzen. Wie Credence roch, wie er sich bewegte, wie er klang… Wie hätte Percival da widerstehen können?  
Er trieb sich in ihn hinein, heftig atmend und schwitzend und bemerkte erst durch den keuchenden Laut, der ihm in den Ohren lag, dass etwas anders war.   
Seine Augen sahen nackte, glatte Haut vor sich, auf die sich seine Hände stützten. Ein Wimmern entwich Credence, der unter ihm lag, während Percival sich erneut in ihn hineinschob.   
Sie hatten sich zurückverwandelt. In einer Situation wie dieser!  
Percival wollte nach dem Grund dafür schauen, doch sein Geist ließ ihn nicht. Er war noch zu benebelt von dem Drang, dem Weibchen, wofür seine Instinkte Credence hielten, das zu geben, was es verlangte. Credence schrie unter ihm auf, als er seine Prostata traf und Percival schmiegte sich an ihn, drückte ihn hinunter, rammte sich immer und immer wieder in ihn hinein, während er ihm in einer Gewohnheit, die er sich in den letzten Wochen angeeignet hatte, über den Nacken und die Halsbeuge leckte. Dann biss er sich in Credences Schulter fest, was dem Jungen ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen und die Bitte nach mehr entlockte. Es ließ Percival gierig knurren. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo, genoss die süßen Schreie, die aus Credences Mund kamen und fühlte ihn wenig später so eindeutig erbeben, dass er nicht fragen musste, um zu wissen, dass der Junge gekommen war. Diese Gewissheit trieb auch ihn über die Klippe und er erreichte einen so intensiven Orgasmus, dass er selbst laut aufstöhnte.  
Er sackte über ihm zusammen.   
Hinter ihnen ertönte ein Klatschen. „Unterhaltsame Vorstellung“, sagte eine amüsierte Stimme.


End file.
